Shadow Red
'Shadow Red' Shadow Red is a omnipotent being made of pure infinity and was the orignal creator of piggy island in the 1rst place and was originally created by super girl in season 1 and turned evil again in season 5 'Appearance' Shadow red appears as a floating angry bird with a black cloak with red yellow and black eyes though in his god form he appears the same appearance as the eye of Prevoence when experiencing emotions he changes color and when he inhabits bodies mouth are often huge ang gains black eyes though he can copy the eyes. 'Personality' Shadow Red is seemed to be Rude,and less polite and psychopathic he holds a heroic personality when reformed or Faking it however he can easily get angry and when he looses his cool he will automatically destroy the person if easily angry when sad he will cry but if its the person he'll cry and then get rowdy with the person although he loves death and the suffering of others. 'Biography' Before his debut in S1 Episode 13"'' Demonscapers" He was originally summoned by Hannah and was pretending to be good and heroic but he only used them to find the 6 Multiverse Flame Crystals used to help him reach his true demonic form his supreme form and he used it to finally hatch himself into the real world because no one would create him so he was banished over and over and over again untill he was hatched and created by super girl unfortunately he totally forgot about his Soul Form so as he tried to kill the magi titans he needed the flame so that he could reach his god level and Supreme Form untill he was reformed he stayed in his soul form to keep red alive and to let reds ghost Rest in a jar and so in season two he was replaced by m DoppelAngry Birds untill they were blasted to stone in the 12th following episode he was angry that the girls and angry birds wouldn't allow him to join in the battle against the Illuminati so instead of losing his cool he has decided to chill on the tv screen and watch the girls fail as the girls and birds surrendered to the Illuminati shadow red was upset so he flies up to the Illuminati and kills him with one laser blast in season 5 he was defeated by red and super girl after he became evil again during season 6 and 7 he tormented species inorder to grab the flame in the final episode of season seven he gained the flame and ruled magi then he got killed by red in the final 8th season he was resurrected and ruled the multiverse until the magi titans weakened him and shadow red was about to be killed by red but instead he was intangible and he decided to let the girls off with a warning still he was in his Genie Form and in angry birds azrath 2 he continued to work once again same with all the angry bird series video games. 'Trivia''' *he was the original creator of The Eye of Prevoence *He was voiced by Michael Abdon *In angry birds he created the logo